Pokemon Adventure : Kanto
by Island Moth
Summary: A strange girl's journey through her home-region of Kanto. Set roughly ten years after the anime. *Also will not be finished. I'm just leaving this up in case anyone feels like reading it.*
1. Charizard vs Electivire!

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned and copyrighted by Nintendo. I do not own Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, or any other Pokemon or character mentioned in this story. I only own the main character.**_

**Pokemon Adventure - Kanto**

**Chapter One**

"**Charizard vs. Electivire!"**

7:29 AM

Ten. Nine. Eight.

"But we can't cross the river without pickles.."

Seven. Six. Five.

"Wumbology.."

Four. Three. Two.

"The study of Wumbo.."

One.

"SQUAWK!"

"Ah!"

BOOM.

A mass of burrito-rolled blankets lay on the floor, a young girl trapped inside. She poked her head out, glaring angrily at the Fearow alarm crock which had startled her out of bed. "Well, at least I'm awake.." She mumbled, blowing a piece of stray hair out of her face. Fifteen minutes later she was dressed in her usual clothing, which consisted of a purple tank top with a PokeBall logo and jeans. Her burnt sienna hair was now in a simple ponytail, back and out of her face.

After a series of goodbyes too strange and confusing to go into now, the thirteen-year-old girl was on her way to Professor Oak's laboratory. _'Hmm.. Which Pokemon will I choose?'_ She thought on her way there. _'They say Bulbasaur is good for beginners, but it looks so weird when it evolves.'_ She crossed the frog-like Pokemon off her mental list of starters. _'Sqirtle's cute, but after that incident with the Lapras and the Ice Beam, I'm not so sure a Water Type would be such a good idea.'_ She crossed the turtle Pokemon off her list as well. _'Well, I guess that leaves Charmander. Strong, cute.. Not to mention that the Master uses Charizard in almost all of his battles..'_ She smiled. _'Hey, I'm at the lab!'_ She realized when she saw the large white building at the top of the hill. _'This place still looks pretty new, considering the fact that it's over forty years old!'_ She ran up the hill to the front of the lab and, smiling, the young girl knocked on the door.

"Hello." The Professor opened the door. "You're Tizaria Wolfe, right?" The girl, Tizaria, simply nodded and followed him inside. "Well, have you decided on what Pokemon you want to start out with?" But just as soon as the girl was about to answer, a voice came from the other room.

"Hey, Gary!" A man with a Pikachu on his shoulder came running into the room. _'It's the Master!'_ Tizaria stared at the man, surprised.

"Oh, Hi." The Professor greeting the Master. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a match?"

"Yea, but the challenger was so easy that I had nothing to do the rest of the day." The Master turned to the girl as if he just realized she was there. "Hey. Are you a new trainer?"

"Y-Yes.." Tizaria, who is also called Tizzi, said nervously. "M-My name is Tizaria Wolfe.."

"So, what Pokemon were you going to choose?" Gary turned back to Tizaria.

"Charmander." She replied.

"Great." Gary smiled, handing Tizaria a PokeBall. "You'll need a PokeDex, too." He gave her a small red device with a screen and many buttons.

"You'd think they'd change the design of that thing by now!" The Master laughed, taking out a device identical to the one Tizaria was given, though it looked much older and worn out. "Pika Pika!" The yellow Pokemon agreed.

Tizaria, not knowing how to act when there was someone as famous as the Master there, simply gave a small "Thank-you." to Gary.

"Hey, how would you like to watch a battle?" The Master asked Tizaria. She just nodded slowly and followed him and the Professor to the back field.

"Okay Ash, let's go!"

Two PokeBalls were thrown, and out came a Charizard and an Electivire.

"You take the first move!" Gary yelled.

"Okay. Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

"Electivire, dodge and use Thunderpunch!"

Flamethrower hit one of the electric Pokemon's tails, but that didn't stop it from launching an electrified punch at the dragon.

"Smokescreen, Go!"

A black fog filled the arena so that neither Pokemon nor Trainer could see. "Now, fly up and use Seismic Toss!"

Charizard came flying from above, aiming straight at Gary's Pokemon.

"Electivire! Thunderbolt, Now!" A bright yellow bolt was sent out at Charizard, but the dragon Pokemon dodged and grabbed Electivire.

"Gr.." Gary watched as the 'Stray Pokemon' flew up in the sky holding his, before circling a few times and crashing straight into the ground.

"Pikachu!" The yellow mouse squealed happily at seeing the opponent knocked out.

Tizaria couldn't help but yell, "Wow! That was so cool!"

Ash laughed and said, "That's what happens when you train in the Charicific Valley!"

Tizaria, excited at seeing the battle, forgot about how shy she had been. "I'm going to train my Pokemon to be as strong as yours!" She smiled.

"Well, it was great to battle with you again Gary, but my Mom's cooking lunch!" Ash recalled Charizard to it's Pokeball and left, mumbling something about his mom's meatloaf.

"Electivire, return!" Gary held out his Pokeball. "So, Tizaria." He said, turning to her. "The nearest town is Viridian City. There you can train for a while before heading off to the first gym." The Pokemon Professor explained.

"Alright. Thank you again, Professor Oak!" Tizzi smiled before bowing slightly and running through the door and out of the lab. _'Today is when my Pokemon Journey starts!'_ She thought, running down the hill. _'I just hope I don't mess up!'_

--

_**A/N: So, first chapter. What do you think? Good? Bad? Leave me a review! TW**_


	2. Charmander vs Rattata!

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned and copyrighted by Nintendo. I do not own Charmander or any other Pokemon character mentioned in this story. I only own Tizaria Wolfe.**_

**Pokemon Adventure - Kanto**

**Chapter Two**

"**Charmander vs. Rattata!"**

Tizaria had been running for a few minutes when she decided to stop and rest by a tree. "Charmander, come out!" She said, holding up a Pokeball.

"Charmander!" He smiled, looking at Tizaria.

"Hi there, Charmander!" She said happily. "I'm Tizaria, your new trainer!" She smiled.

"Mander?" The tilted his head to the side, looking at her. "CHAAAAAAAAAR!" He let a blast of fire out of his mouth.

"Ow.." Tizaria mumbled, shaking the scorch dust off of her face. "Thanks alot.." She glared. Charmander looked at her with a face that seemed to say "You're welcome!"

"Hmm.. You need a nickname!" Tizaria said, shaking the last of the ashes off her. "How about.. Char?" The fire Pokemon shook his head. "Blaze?" He shook it again. "Peppers McFireBreath?"

"Char?" The Pokemon looked at her strangely.

"Okay, okay.." She mumbled. "I know! How about Ryuu?"

"Charmander! Char, Char!" Ryuu smiled happily.

"Okay! Ryuu it is!" Tizaria said, jumping up from her place under the tree. "C'mon! Let's go to Viridian City!" She smiled, running off yet again, this time with Ryuu following next to her.

The duo had been walking for a few minutes when a Rattata jumped out of the grass and began growling at Ryuu. "Hey, a Rattata!" Tizaria said excitedly to her Pokemon. "Ready for your first battle?"

"Char!" Ryuu said, a determined look at his face.

"Okay, let's see what moves you know!" Tizaria said, taking out her PokeDex. "Hmm.. Let's try.. Scratch!" She commanded.

"Charmander!" Ryuu yelled, attempting to scratch the purple mouse-like Pokemon with his claws. The Rattata dodged the attack, but it's tail was damaged.

"Tat!" It lunged at Tizaria's Pokemon, using a Tackle attack. Ryuu was hit, and was forced back a bit.

"Scratch, again!" The trainer ordered. Ryuu scratched Rattata, this time hitting it before it had a chance to dodge. Rattata was blown back a bit, but just ran staight at the Charmander again.

"Char!" The fire Pokemon was knocked out by the higher-leveled Pokemon.

"Oh no!" Tizaria ran to her Pokemon. "Ryuu, are you okay?"

"Char..." She was about to yell at Rattata, but it was gone.

"Oh.." She mumbled angrily. "Well, I guess we should go to a Pokemon Center." She held out the Charmander's Pokeball. "Ryuu, return!"

--

"Hello. Welcome to the Viridian City Pokemon Center!" A cheery Nurse Joy greeted Tizaria. "Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?"

"Yes, please." The new trainer responded, handing Ryuu's Pokeball to the Nurse Joy. The pink-haired woman put the Pokeball on a machine for a few seconds before handing it back to Tizaria.

"Your Pokemon is now in perfect condition!" The overly-cheery nurse smiled.

"Thanks!" Tizaria waved goodbye and left the Pokemon Center. "Ryuu!" She called, holding out the Pokeball.

"Char!" The fire Pokemon smiled.

"C'mon, let's go back to the field and train. What'dyou think?"

"Mandah!" The wing-less dragon jumped up and ran towards the dirt pathway.

"Hey, wait for me!" Tizaria smiled and chased after her Pokemon.

--

_**A/N: So, what do you think? A bit shorter than the first chapter, but still good, I think. TW**_


	3. Ryuu vs The Wild Pokemon!

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned and copyrighted by Nintendo. I only own Tizaria Wolfe.**_

**Pokemon Adventure - Kanto**

**Chapter Three**

"**Ryuu vs. the Wild Pokemon!"**

"Hey, wait for me!" Tizaria called after her Pokemon. "Whew, you're fast!" She stood next to her Charmander, panting.

"Tat!" The new trainer looked up to a familiar purple face glaring at her.

"Oh, great! It's the Rattata again!" She groaned. "C'mon Ryuu, let's try this again!"

"Char!" The fire Pokemon nodded.

"Now, Scratch!" Ryuu charged at the mouse, swiping it with his claw. "Alright, it worked!" Tizaria cheered. "Try it again!" Ryuu charged at the Rattata again, scratching it's tail once more.

"Tat.. Tat.." The purple creature panted, obviously getting tired from the battle. "Ratta!" It charged at Ryuu, but he dodged.

"Now, one last Scratch!" Tizaria called

"Char!" Ryuu attacked the Rattata a last time, knocking it out.

"Alright! We beat 'im!" Tizaria said happily. "Our first victory!" She danced and cheered with her Pokemon for a minute before turning to the Rattata, about to check if there were any serious injuries. It wasn't there anymore. "Hmm. I guess it's okay, then."

"Hey, Ryuu!" She turned back to her Pokemon. "Let's look for some more wild Pokemon!" She smiled and ran off.

--

"Alright! Our second battle against a Rattata, and we won!" Tizaria cheered.

"Char!" Ryuu smiled.

"Pig!" A pidgeon-like Pokemon swooped down to the Charmander and Trainer.

"Wow, a Pidgey! Ryuu, dodge it and use Growl!" She called.

"Char." The fire-type nodded and dodged the swooping Pidgey, opening his mouth to let out a Growl. Nothing happened.

"What!?" Tizaria stared in confusion. "Try it again, quick!" She yelled, seeing the bird swooping down at her Pokemon.

"Chaaaaaaaaar!" Instead of a Growl, Ryuu let out a sprinkle of fiery embers.

"Alright, you learned a new attack!" Tizaria watched and cheered at the embers hit in the face, causing it to fly strangely and nearly crash.

"Pig!" The bird turned around and swooped back down at Ryuu, using a Tackle attack- but Ryuu let another spray of embers at the Pidgey. It crashed on the ground, nearly knocked-out.

"Alright." Tizaria smiled and reached into her left pocket to pull out a Pokeball. "Pokeball, go!" She called, throwing it at the Pidgey.

Wobble.

Wobble.

Wobble.

DING!

"Yes!" Tizaria smiled and held out another ball. "Okay Ryuu, return! I gotta get you two to a Pokemon Center!" She said to the round objects before putting them in her right pocket.

--

Another visit to Nurse Joy later..

"Ryuu! Pidgey!" Tizaria called, holding out a Pokeball in each hand.

The Charmander smiled at his trainer, doing a little Tododile-like dance, while the Pidgey just cocked it's head and looked at Tizaria, confused.

"Hey there!" The girl bent down to the Pidgey's hight. "I'm your new trainer!" She smiled.

"Pidg?" The bird-like Pokemon looked at her strangely.

"Do you want a nick-name?" He slowly nodded his head, not quite sure what the super-happy girl was talking about.

"Alright!" Tizaria stood up straight. "Hmm, let's see.." She thought for a moment. "Well, you are a bird.." She said aloud. "I could name you Sora, but that's a girl's name, and you don't look like you're a girl." The strange girl reasoned. "How about Hiroto?"

"Hmm.. Pidg." The newly-named Pokemon nodded once in agreement with his new name.

"Alrighty-then!" Tizaria bent down and hugged her new Pokemon a bit too tight, which caused it's face to go blue. "Oh, sorry!" She said, rubbing the back of her neck and laughing nervously.

"Pidg-ey." Hiroto rolled his eyes.

--

_**A/N: Okay, a new chapter is up! I think this one turned out pretty good, don't you? As always, please read and review! TW**_


	4. A Rival Meeting!

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned and copyrighted by Nintendo. Not me. :(**_

**Pokemon Adventure - Kanto**

**Chapter Four**

"**A Rival Meeting!"**

After some more training, Tizaria and her Pokemon rested for the night in the town Pokemon Center. (Though Tizaria found it hard to sleep with that creepy Nurse Joy around.) They had been walking out of their Pokeballs for a few minutes when a boy around Tizaria's age seemingly came out of nowhere. "Hey!" He said, running up to her.

"Uh, Hi." Tizaria replied.

"You're a trainer!" He said, throwing two Pokeballs in the air. Out came a Bulbasaur and a Rattata. "So am I!"

"Cool!" Tizaria said happily. "By the way, I'm Tizaria!"

"Caspian." He smiled. "Let's have a battle!" He suggested.

"Okay, sounds cool!"

"Tawny! You're up first!"

"Tat!" The purple mouse-like Pokemon growled, showing off it's teeth.

"It's the Rattata again!" Tizaria said, surprised. _'Caspian must've caught it after our battle!'_ She thought. "Okay then. Ryuu, up for another rematch?"

"Charmandah!" Ryuu said eagerly.

"You can make the first move." Caspian said.

"Okay, thanks! Ryuu, go! Use Ember!"

"Dodge, then Tackle!" Rattata dodged out of the way of Ryuu's Ember attack, but the fire Pokemon dodged out of the way as well and wasn't hit.

"Ember, again!"

"Focus Energy." Rattata just stood there, taking a direct hit from the fire attack. The purple mouse stayed put, taking another hit.

"Now! Use Quick Attack!" Rattata ran at Ryuu so fast that it seemed to disappear for a few seconds.

"Dah!" The Charmander took a direct hit, nearly fainting.

"Wow! How'd that happen?" Tizaria was surprised again.

"Check your PokeDex." Caspian said. "Huh? Oh, right." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the small red computer, turning it on.

**"Focus Energy, a Normal Type Attack. The user focuses it's power to raise the critical-hit ratio."**

"Oh, wow. That's a pretty cool attack." Tizaria put the PokeDex back in her pocket.

"Yea, it is!" Caspian smiled. "Now Tawny, use Tackle!"

Ryuu was nearly knocked out, watching as the Rattata charged at him. "Charmander!" He said, scared. Rattata was getting closer. "Char..Man.." He started. "Dah!" Suddenly, a cloud of black smoke filled the area, confusing both Pokemon.

"Wow, Ryuu! You learned a new move!" Tizaria cheered.

**"Smokescreen, a Normal Type Attack. Lowers the foe's accuracy using smoke or ink."**

"Oh, so that's was that was.." She mumbled, looking down at her pocket. Rattata, in the mean time, had been running around aimlessly in the black fog. There was a **THUD**, and a few moments later the Smokescreen cleared to reveal a fainted purple mouse. Rattata had ran straight into a tree!

"Yea, we won!" The bruised Charmander danced tiredly with his Trainer for a few moments before being sent back into his Pokeball. "Alright. Hiroto, it's your turn!"

"Pidg, pidg, pidg-EY!"

"Okay Saur, you're next!"

"Hmm, never seen that before.." Tizaria mumbled.

**"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. For some time after it's birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on it's back. This Pokemon is Grass and Poison type."**

"Cool." Tizaria looked down at the screen, which showed a picture of a Bulbasaur. "You can go first this time!" She said happily, putting the PokeDex back in her pocket.

"Okay then. Saur, use Growl!"

"Hiroto, Sand Attack!"

"Pidg!" He nodded and began flapping his wings very hard in the direction of Bulbasaur, sand flying everywhere.

"Stay there." Caspian told his Pokemon. Soon the Sand Attack died out, and both Pokemon could see again. "Now, use Leech Seed."

"Leech Seed?" Tizaria checked her PokeDex.

**"Leech Seed, a Grass Type attack. Plants a seed on the foe to steal energy on every turn."**

"Oh, no! Hiroto, you gotta dodge that!" She called. "And use Gust!"

"Pidg!" He managed to dodge the Leech Seed, but Bulbasaur shot up another one just as Hiroto was about to use Gust. And this one hit. Green vines shot out from the seed on Hiroto's left wing, wrapping him entirely and causing him to fall down.

"Tackle!" Caspian said happily.

"Bulbasaur!" The frog-like Pokemon charged at the Pidgey.

"Quick, you gotta break free!" But it was too late. Hiroto was hit four times with Bulbasaur's Tackle before fainting. Tizaria ran over to him, putting him back into his Pokeball. "You did great." She said before looking back up at Caspian.

"Well, looks like it's a tie." She sighed. "That was a good battle.." She said a bit sadly. "But it _was_ my first battle against another trainer. I guess I can't expect to do _too_ well."

"That was your first battle?" A girl a few years older than Tizaria, about fifteen, walking out from inside the forest where she was hiding. "You did very good."

"Oh, thank you." Tizaria said happily.

"You're welcome. I'm Jennifer Fern." She said.

"Tizaria Wolfe." The younger trainer replied. "Hey, where'd he go?" She said, turning around a looking for Caspian.

"Where did who go?" Jennifer asked.

"His name is Caspian. I just had a battle with him, but now I don't know where he went."

"Oh, don't worry." Jennifer laughed a bit. "You'll see him again." She smiled.

--

_**A/N: Well, how was it? Two new rivals in one chapter! Please leave me a review!! TW**_


	5. Route Two

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon- Nintendo does.**_

**Pokemon Adventure - Kanto**

**Chapter Five**

"**Route Two"**

"Oh, don't worry." Jennifer laughed a bit. "You'll see him again." She smiled.

"Um, okay then.." Tizaria said, a bit confused. "So uh, why were you hiding in the forest..?" She asked.

"Oh, right!" Jennifer laughed again. "Well, I'm very interested in the ways that different trainers battle." She explained. "I guess you could say I was studying you!"

"Oh!" Tizaria laughed with her. "Well, it's kind of strange that you were hiding, but I guess trainers battle differently when they know people are watching, right?"

"Yes- exactly!" Jennifer said happily.

"Oh, wow! I actually said something smart for once!" Tizaria laughed. "Oh, right, I should get to a Pokemon Center."

"Would you mind if I came along with you?" Jennifer asked. "I was actually heading there myself when I stopped to study a Pidgey, which is where I started watching your battle from." She explained.

"Okay, that's fine. It's actually been getting a bit strange talking to Nurse Joy and Pokemon all day!"

--

Some time later, outside of the Pokemon Center..

"So, where are you headed to?" Jennifer asked.

"Pewter City." Tizaria answered.

"Oh, that's where I'm going, too! It's right on the way to Cerulean!"

"Oh, cool! Would you like to come with me? The more people travelling together, the better it is." Tizaria suggested.

"Alright. It does make sense for us to travel together, since we would be passing by eachother anyway." Jennifer agreed.

"Okay, then let's go!" Tizaria smiled and ran off towards Route Two, Jennifer following her.

--

"Hey, look at that!" Tizaria said, pointing to a Caterpie.

"Oh, that's Caterpie, the-" Jennifer was cut off.

**"Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon. It's short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls."**

"It _also_-" Jennifer was cut off again.

**"It also releases a stench from it's red antenna to repel enemies."**

"Uh, yeah. Right." She grumbled. "Mind if I catch this one?" Tizaria shook her head, so Jennifer threw a Pokeball out.

"Squirtle, Squirt!" The turtle-like Pokemon came out.

**"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. It shelters itself in it's shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity."**

Jennifer just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the Caterpie. "Squirt, use Tackle!" She called.

"Squirtle!" Squirt ran towards the Caterpie, hitting it.

"Cat!" The green worm turned around and shot a white web-like substance at Squirt, wrapping him up in it like a cocoon.

"Well, since you can't move for another Tackle, use Bubble!" Jennifer said.

"Squirt!" He nodded and shot a spray of bubbles at the Caterpie, making a direct hit. The Caterpie was now almost knocked-out.

"Alright, Pokeball, Go!" Jennifer threw a Pokeball at the tired Pokemon, which was then sucked into the round machine.

Wobble..

Wobble..

Ding!

"Yes! I caught a Caterpie!" Jennifer smiled and put the Pokeball back in her pocket.

"Okay, you see those short trees over there?" She said, pointing to a small, thin-looking tree.

"Yeah..?" Tizaria looked at her, confused.

"Well, the pathway to Pewter City is on the other side of those trees. But, since we don't have any way to cut them down, we'll have to go through that forest." She pointed to the Veridian Forest.

"Oh, great.." Tizaria sighed, walking into towards the building. "C'mon, let's go." She said half-heartedly.

"Right behind you!" Jennifer called, running up to her.

--

_**A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while! Promise I'll get the next chapter up quicker! .;**_


	6. Viridian Forest

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon- Nintendo does.**_

**Pokemon Adventure - Kanto**

**Chapter Six**

"**Viridian Forest"**

"Hey, uh.. Do you have a map?" Tizaria asked, standing at the entrance to the forest and looking around.

"... A map?" Jennifer thought for a moment. "Well, no.."

"Great." Tizaria sighed. "So now we're standing in a dark forest without a map. And who knows what's crawling around in that grass!" She complained.

"Some Caterpie and Weedle, most likely." Jennifer stated.

"That's not what I meant.." Tizaria mumbled. "Hey, I know!" She exclaimed happily. "Ryuu, come out!"

"Charmandah!" Ryuu danced happily like a Tododile.

"There!" Tizaria said proudly. "Now we can use Ryuu's tail as a light!"

"Um, Tizaria? We're in a forest. Are you sure you want to be walking around in here with a living flame?"

"Oh.." Ryuu returned to his Pokeball. "Well what are we going to do, then?"

"Hmm, well.. You have a Pidgey. Why don't you have him fly up over the trees and lead the way?" Jennifer suggested.

"Oh, right!" Tizaria pulled out the other Pokeball. "Hiroto, come out!"

"Pidg!"

"Hiroto, fly up and show us to the other end of the forest, alright?" Hiroto nodded and did as he was told, leading the two girls through the forest.

"Pikachuuu! Pikachuuu!"

"Hey, what was that?" They ran over to the strange sound to find a small Pikachu, cornered by a swarm of Beedrill.

**"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. It flies at high speed and attacks using the venomous stingers on it's forelegs and tail."**

The largest Beedrill, who was appearantly the leader, flew forward and was about to use an attack.

"Oh, no! We have to help that Pikachu! Hiroto, use Sand Attack!" Tizaria called.

"Pidg!" Hiroto flew down a bit and used Sand Attack, temporarily blinding the Beedrill.

"Keep up that Sand Attack! Now Ryuu, come out!"

"Char!"

"Quick, go help that Pikachu!" Ryuu ran over to the place where the Pikachu was cornered, ducking underneith Hiroto's Sand Attack. He said something in Pokemon to the Pikachu, who nodded and jumped on his back. Ryuu ran back to the two trainers, still holding the Pikachu.

"Uh, Tizaria?" Jennifer said.

"Yeah?"

"It's great that you helped that Pikachu and all, but.."

"But what?"

"I think you made them mad." She said simply, pointing to the Beedrill, who were indeed very angry, and were now flying towards the group at high speeds.

"Oh." Tizaria said sadly.

"Squirt, quick!" Jennifer tossed up a Pokeball. "Use Bubble to slow them down!" She turned to Tizaria. "C'mon, let's go!" She nodded and followed, Ryuu close behind.

"Hiroto, show us the way out!" The Pokemon did as he was told, and soon the group could see a small light at the other end of the forest.

"Come on, we're almost there!" They ran faster, but the Beedrill were gaining on them. "Squirt, keep on using Bubble!"

Squirt shot out more bubbles at the Beedrill, but they just dodged it and kept chasing, growing closer every few seconds. The Pikachu looked up, seeing the Beedrill getting closer. Scared, she shot out a bolt of a electricity at the bee-like Pokemon, temporarily parylizing them. This gave the group enough time to get away, and they were soon at the exit to the forest.

"Whew, that was close!" Jennifer said once they had gotten out.

"Yeah." Tizaria agreed. "We were about to be poked to death!"

"Pi.. Ka.." She looked down at the Pikachu as if only just now realizing that she was there.

"Oh, right! We need to get you to a Pokemon Center!" She bent down and picked up the Pikachu, was too tired to shock her. "Ryuu, Hiroto, return!" She said, holding out the Pokeballs.

"Alright, let's go." Jennifer nodded, and they went off.

--

_**A/N: Alright, another chapter's up! You can't have a Pokemon story without a Pikachu, right? xD**_


	7. The Past of a Pikachu

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon- Nintendo does.**_

**Pokemon Adventure - Kanto**

**Chapter Seven**

"**The Past of a Pikachu"**

Tizaria and Jennifer sat inside the Pokemon Center, worried. Nurse Joy walked out. "How's Pikachu?" Tizaria asked, standing up.

"Well, she put up quite a battle with those Beedrill before you found her, but she'll be fine." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Good." They both sighed, looking through the window in the wall to see Chansey pressing some buttons on a machine that was hooked up to the table Pikachu was sleeping on.

"I wonder why she was alone in the forest.." Tizaria thought aloud, watching the yellow mouse sleep.

--

_"Hey, look! It's the Mini-Chu!" A Raichu teased Pikachu._

_"Heh, yeah! It's the Mini-Chu!" Another Pikachu said stupidly._

_"I just said that!" The Raichu growled._

_"Sorry, Zepp." The Raichu, Zepp, just rolled his eyes and turned back to the Pikachu._

_"What, you're too scared to say anything?" He teased again._

_"Yeah, too scared to say anything?"_

_"Quiet, you idiot!"_

_"Sorry.."_

_"Just go away, Zepp.." Pikachu didn't bother to turn around from where she was sitting._

_"Bet'cha your scared!"_

_"Go away.." Pikachu repeated._

_"Bet'cha you wont fight me!"_

_"Just leave.." Pikachu said. "I'm tired of you making fun of me.."_

_"Scaredy-Chu! Scaredy-Chu! You're a scaredy-chu! Naaaah!" Zepp gave the 'pull-your-eyelid-down-and-stick-your-tounge-out'' taunt._

_"I'm not a scaredy-chu.."_

_"Oh yeah? Then prove it!"_

_"How..?"_

_"By taking a Kakuna from the Beedrill tree!"_

_"The B-Beedrill tree!?" Pikachu turned around. "W-Why the B-Beedrill t-tree?"_

_"'Cause it's the only way to show that your not a scaredy-chu!" Zepp teased again._

_"If I get the Kakuna, w-will you leave me alone?"_

_Zepp laughed and winked at the others behind him before turning back to Pikachu._

_"If you get the Kakuna."_

_"... Fine."_

_At the Beedrill tree.._

_"A-Are you sure they're not gonna chase me?"_

_"They're asleep, aren't they? Just sneak up, get the Kakuna, and sneak back out! It's that simple!"_

_"Well, alright.." Pikachu crept toward the large tree where dozens of Weedle, Kakuna, and Beedrill were sleeping. She walked up to a low-hanging branch that a Kakuna was hanging from. "How am I supposed to take it off?" She whispered._

_"Just pull on it!" Zepp whispered back._

_"Oh.." Pikachu turned back to the Kakuna, pulling down on it. The branch cracked._

_"Bee?" One of the Beedrill opened it's eye, looking at Pikachu._

_"I think it's stuck!" She whispered, putting her feet on the tree-trunk and tugging on the Kakuna._

_"Well pull harder!"_

_"I'm trying.. The best I can.." She grunted and pulled even harder. There was another crack, and this time it wasn't from the branch._

_Crick.._

_Crack.._

_A flash of light, and.._

_"BEEDRILL!" The Kakuna she had been pulling on opened up, revealing a Beedrill. And he was mad._

_"AAAAAAAAH! BEEEEEDRIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL!!" Zepp and his gang went running away, crying._

_"B-b-b-beedrill.." Pikachu mumbled. "Beedrill!" She ran away, an entire tree-full of Beedrill chasing after her._

--

Pikachu woke up with a start, looking around at the inside of the Pokemon Center frantically. "Pi!? Pikachu!? Pi! Pi-ka!!"

"Chansey! Chan, Chansey!" The pink egg-carrying Pokemon ran over to Pikachu, talking to her and calming her down.

"Oh, Pikachu!" Nurse Joy came running in. "I'm glad to see that you're okay, but you need to sleep." Chansey explained to Pikachu, who sighed and sat down, sad. Zepp had tricked her into trying to get the Kakuna- he knew that the Beedrill would attack her if they woke up. Still, it was pretty funny the way they ran off screaming..

--

_**A/N: Another chapter- this one explaining why Pikachu was being chased by the Beedrill! None of Tizaria's random outbursts of stupidity, but I think Zepp and his gang made up for it. nn**_


	8. Pika Pi?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon- Nintendo does.**_

**Pokemon Adventure - Kanto**

**Chapter Eight**

"**Pika-Pi?"**

"Good Morning!" The cheery Nurse Joy walked into the Pokemon Center and turned the lights on, waking up most of the trainers who were sleeping there. Some of them groaned and put a pillow over their head, while others yawned and stretched out.

"Ugh.. This is even worse than my Fearow alarm clock!" Tizaria mumbled, standing up from the chair she had been sleeping on.

"Hmm.." Jennifer was sitting on one of the chairs, comletely awake.

"You get up too early.." Tizaria complained, fixing her bed-head hair. "Oh. How's Pikachu?" She asked.

"Just fine." Nurse Joy smiled, opening up the door to the room Pikachu was sleeping in. Pikachu peeked her head out, looking at all of the trainers confusedly.

"Pika?" She watched as the trainers left the Pokemon Center, which was slowly getting less and less crowded. "Pika-Pi?" She looked around.

"Hi, Pikachu!" Tizaria smiled and bent down closer to Pikachu, who got scared and ran back inside the room.

"Pi..?" She peeked her head out again. Jennifer laughed.

"Looks like she's scared of people." She walked over to Pikachu and Tizaria. "Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you." She smiled.

"Yeah! It's okay!" Tizaria reached down to pet Pikachu, who shocked her.

**"Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokemon. It stores electricity in the electric sacs in it's cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is egual to a lightning bolt."**

"Now you tell me.." Tizaria said, twitching from the electric shock. "I just fixed my hair, too.." She fell to the floor.

"Pika?" Pikachu sniffed her.

"First I get flamed, then I get shocked.. Today's just not my day.."

"I thought you said you got shocked yesterday?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh, yeah.." Tizaria stood up, shaking her head to get her hair back to normal.

Pikachu was standing there, watching the two the whole time. And they confused her. "Pika-Pi?" She was still scared of the humans, but then she remembered what Ryuu told her.

_"The crazy girl with the red hair is nice. If you ride on my back, I can take you to her. Then the Beedrill won't hurt you."_

Pikachu smiled. "Pika!" She said happily.

"Hey, we should get Pikachu back to her home." Tizaria suggested.

"Yeah." Jennifer agreed. _'Hey, she actually said something that made sense for once!'_ She laughed in her head.

"PIKA!?" Pikachu ran behind the door, scared.

"It looks like Pikachu doesn't want to go back." Nurse Joy said from behind the counter.

"Oh. Do you want to go back, Pikachu?"

"Pika! Pikachu, pi, pika!" She shook her head 'no' frantically.

"Well then where are you going to live?"

"Charmandah!" Ryuu came out of his Pokeball.

"Hey, how'd you get out!?" Tizaria looked at him.

"Char, charmandah char! Char-char! Char charmander, mander char." He explained.

"Pika-Pi?"

"Char." Ryuu nodded.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled and walked over to Tizaria. "Pi." She said, pointing to Tizaria.

"I think she wants to stay with you." Jennifer said.

"Yes, it seems so." Nurse Joy agreed.

"You wanna come with us?" Tizaria asked.

"Pi!" Pikachu nodded.

"Okay! Well then, you need a nickname!" She said happily. "How about.. Sparky?" Pikachu shook her head 'no'. "What, you don't like that name?"

"Chu!" Pikachu sent a small shock to her.

"Fine, fine.. No Sparky, then!" She complained. "Hmm.." She thought. "I think you look like.. Emma!" She finally decided on.

"Pi..." Pikachu thought for a moment. "Pika." She nodded and smiled.

"Alright, then. Pokeball, go!" She bounced a Pokeball down at the newly-nicknamed Pikachu, who was happily captured.

DING!

"Yay! I got a Pikachu!" She danced around for a minute. "Ryuu, return."

"Char!"

"So, what did you come to Pewter City for?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh, right! I'm collecting gym badges, and Professor Oak told me that the first gym is in this town." Tizaria explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, let's go to the gym, then!"

"Right!"

--

_**A/N: Another chapter done! And Tizaria got a Pikachu- yay! More to come soon! xD**_


	9. Pewter City

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon- Nintendo does.**_

**Pokemon Adventure - Kanto**

**Chapter Nine**

"**Backwards"**

"What!?" Tizaria stood outside the Pewter City gym, staring at the sign. "It's closed!?"

"Hmm.. That's strange." Jennifer said. There was a red and white 'Closed' sign on the door.

"Well why does it have to be closed today? I'm hungry, and my Mom forgot to give me any money for food!" Tizaria whined.

"Hey, the gym's closed." The two girls turned around to see a boy about twenty standing to the side of the gym.

"Well I know that.." Tizaria mumbled.

"But why is it clsed?" Jennifer asked, ignoring Tizaria's comment.

"Some thieves stole all the Pokemon last night." He replied.

"Oh, I see. No Pokemon means no battles."

"And no food means no energy.." Tizaria rubbed her empty stomach groaned.

"Well, how about this.." The boy started. "You help me catch those thieves, and you can eat at my house. Okay?"

"Yay! Food!" Tizaria cheered. "Just show me where those bad-guys are and I'll have my Charmander torch 'em!"

"Come on, you can eat first. You can't be thinking about food while those thieves and getting away." He laughed and led them to his house.

--

"Food!" Tizaria's eyes sparkled at the sight of the edibles on the table.

"Wow. You cooked this yourself?" Jennifer asked.

"No, my brother did." He laughed. "I'm Forrest. It was Brock who made all this food."

"Forrest.. Hmm.." Jennifer thought aloud. "Hey, you're the Pewter City gym leader!"

"Yeah." Forrest laughed.

"Huh?" Tizaria, surprised, looked up from the food she was stuffing into her mouth. She even dropped her choco cornet.

--

"Hmm.. They look like trainers." A girl with short green hair looked through her binoculars.

"Yeah.. And they probably have Pokemon, too." A boy grabbed her binoculars, choking her. She angrily pulled them away from him.

"Of course they have Pokemon! They're trainers!"

"Oh, right."

"Cubone?" The groundhog Pokemon looked up at them, confused.

"Back in your ball, you." The girl held out the Pokeball.

"Hey, how come you get to hold Cubone's Pokeball?"

"Because I'm older, that's why!"

"Oh, right."

"Now c'mon, it looks like they're leaving."

--

Tizaria soon got over her surprise and finished eating. The three were now standing outside Forrest's house.

"So, where should we start looking?" Jennifer asked.

"Woah!"

"Cough.. Cough.."

"What's that?"

A small grey orb seemingly fell from the sky, exploding into a cloud of grey smoke.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

The smoke cleared away, revealing two people with white uniforms on.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within out nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth of love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Nadia!"

"Aiden!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"That's right!"

"Cubone!" The Pokemon came out of his Pokeball and did a pose mimicing the ones of his trainers.

"What the-!?"

"Who're you!?"

"Didn't you hear us!?" Aiden yelled angrily. "We're Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket?" Forrest asked. "But you don't have blue hair, and your's isn't pink!"

"For your information it's lavender!" Aiden argued.

"Yeah, and it's red!" Nadia yelled.

"Hey." Tizaria said out of nowhere. "Your names are backwards."

"Whaa-aaa-aat!?"

"Yeah. Nadia is Aiden backwards."

"Well whatever! We're still taking your Pokemon!"

"Cubone, use Bone Club!" Nadia said.

"Hey, how come you get to tell Cubone what do to?"

"Because I'm older!"

"Oh, right."

"Emma, go!" Tizaria threw the Pokeball.

"Pika!"

"Use Thundershock!" Emma shot out a wave of electricity at Cubone, but nothing happened. "What!?"

"Hah-hah! Thunderbolt's a great electric attack 'till you get ground down by a Marowack!"

"Aiden, you idiot! That was Thundershock, not Thunderbolt, and he's a Cubone- not a Marowack!"

"Oh, right."

"Tizaria, Cubone's a ground type. Your Pikachu's electric attacks won't work on it."

"Oh. Alright, then.. Emma, return. Ryuu, go!"

"Charmandah!"

"Use Ember!"

"Char!" Ryuu shot out a spray of fire at Cubone, who was scorched.

"Great! Now use Scratch!" Ryuu ran at Cubone, who dodged and hit him in the head with his bone.

"Char!" Ryuu ran around in circles, crying because of the small bruise on his back.

"Ryuu! Calm down!" Tizaria yelled. But it didn't work. "Return." She held out the Charmander's Pokeball, sighing.

"Well, now's as good a time as any.. Rose, it's your turn!" Jennifer threw a Pokeball.

"Cat!" The Caterpie she caught near Viridian Forest came out.

"Rose, use String Shot!"

"Caterpie!" Rose shot a sticky line of string at Cubone, who now couldn't move. "Cat!" She shot another one at Nadia and Aiden, trapping them.

"Good job, Rose!"

"Hey, I can't move!" Aidan squirmed around.

"Duh! That stupid Caterpie used it's String Shot on us! Of _course_ we can't move!"

"Oh, right. Well, it doesn't matter if we can't move! We're still gonna steal your Pokemon the same way we stole the Pokemon from that gym!"

"Aidan, you idiot!"

"So, you're the ones who took my Pokemon!" Forrest said.

"Yeah, and we'd steal more if we weren't tied up!"

"Just tell us where you put them!" He said again.

"Yeah right, like we'd tell you that they were in under our hats!"

"Hey Emma, feel like shocking some one?" Tizaria smiled.

"Pika!" Emma smiled back and shot out a bolt of electricity at Nadia and Aidan. "Pi!" She ran up to them and took the Pokeballs.

"Thanks." Forrest said, taking his Pokeballs back. "Steelix, go!" He threw one up.

"ROAR!" Steelix charged at the Rockets, sending them and Cubone blasting off into the sky.

"Hey, we're blasting off!" Aidan smiled. "That means we're just like the Bosses!"

"Yeah, in a bad way, you idiot!" Nadia yelled.

"Oh, right."

"Well, they're gone."

"Yeah, but they got away! Now the police won't be able to arrest them!"

"Oh well. At least we got the Pokemon back, right?"

"Thank you, Tizaria and Jennifer." Forrest said. "You deserve this." He pulled out something small and grey from his pocket. "The Boulder Badge."

"Wow, my first badge!" Tizaria took it happily. "Thank you!"

--

_**A/N: So, how did you like this chapter? Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
